I May Not Be Your Spark
by uberethanolbunny
Summary: This is a mature (18 and up) fan story of the Mianite YouTube series hosted by CaptainSparklez, ProSyndicate, OMGItsFirefoxx, ii Jericho ii, Waglington, and 16bitDec. This story may or may not follow direct timeline events, since I didn't check for accuracy on the timeline, but it should be generally correct. As this is my first fan story, any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


It was an average day in the world of Ruxomar and in the area surrounding the port down of Dagrun. Waglington, Jericho, Firefox, Syndicate, and Sparklez were all present, though not really interacting much on this particular day. A blood moon had just subsided, and each person was tending to their homes and making repairs. Syndicate was working in his smeltery, hard at work creating as much of the rare alloy Tartarite as he could, for reasons he declined to share with the others. Waglington was working to create a new, more powerful, spell; one that would hopefully make him an even more powerful wizard than he already was. Firefox was busy in her basement, distilling items down into essentia along with her trusty sidekick, Lord Thaumsworth. Jericho was busy working on his ultimate goal of becoming the foremost authority on blood magic in all of Ruxomar, seeking to open a portal to the demon dimension; and while all of this was happening, Sparklez was working on his home, dubbed "The Fortress of Fury".

Hoping to add a few interesting tweaks to the underground portion of his home, he decided to ask around.

"Hey Tucker, do you know what those blocks are in Dec and Champwan's base?" he asked.

"Which one? There are a lot of blocks, you're gonna have to be more specific, man."

Sparklez held back a retort in favor of actually getting his question answered. "Those ones that are like invisible blocks or whatever… like you can see the sky through them?"

"OH, you mean inverted sky blocks?"

With the question answered, the conversation quickly dwindled to small talk as Jericho disengaged in favor of blood magic. Typical. Heading into his spectre dimension, Sparklez scrolled through his ME system, searching for the resources to create a decent amount of inverted skyblocks, oblivious to a very shy Ianite.

Hovering just outside the confines of his spectre dimension, Ianite hid partially behind the large smeltery that dominated one corner. She watched his casual movements, the way his head cocked when he was confused, the way he put more weight onto one foot, every single movement attracted her. He was… exactly like spark, in every way save for the color of his glasses. For a moment, she was lost in thought, remembering back to the days when Spark was still with her, living happily in Ruxomar. She missed him so much; her eyes were just starting to water and her chest just starting to tighten when Sparklez noticed her.

"My lady?" He asked, seeming to notice her for the first time.

She started, quickly drying her developing tears and putting on a smile. After a moment, she didn't have to fake a smile; simply looking at him made her heart feel less empty.

"Hello!" She said; she teleported through the walls of his specter to help make him feel less like he was talking through a wall… as well as allowing her to be much closer to him. If she wanted to, she could just reach out and… touch him… but she refrained. She wouldn't know how to explain it, and she could only expect that he would be horribly offended or something. No. She couldn't do it.

"What are you working on? Something… gnarbuckle?" She said slowly, hoping she got the pronunciation of his unique word correct.

He chuckled, and it warmed her heart. "Actually yes; I was hoping to start working a bit more on my fortress! I've been working on these cool blocks called 'Inverted Sky Blocks'; they let you see the sky through them and stuff, I was gonna put them in my ceilings underground to make it seem less… claustrophobic."

She smiled at him, honestly interested. He seemed so comfortable talking around her… or was that just her projecting her memories of Spark onto him? She couldn't tell, and so she tried her best to suppress that sentiment. "Having much luck?" She asked, hoping she could help in some way.

"Actually… yeah I could use some help…" He said, giving her that awkward half smile. Her heart skipped a beat, and she could swear she was blushing, but Sparklez showed no indication that he noticed.

Ianite tried her best to remain calm, but her heart was beating fast and all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him in excitement. Trying hard to keep her voice level, she responded; "I can help with that!" Focusing her energy, she closed her eyes and imagined the item he was telling her about. Moments passed, and she didn't know if she had succeeded. She could never really tell, especially when her mind was focused elsewhere, in this case focused on Sparklez. Her eyes still closed, she almost jumped when he tapped her on the shoulder, showing her a large amount of inverted skyblocks now in his possession.

"Thank you My Lady!"

That was all she wanted to hear. Just like when Spark was with her, all she wanted was to make him happy, to see him smile.

Almost 15 minutes had passed, and Sparklez had made skyblock additions to several locations in his underground "lair". Ianite had been passing her time by observing the others, thinking that perhaps it was unhealthy to spend so much time around someone that made her heart flutter, equating it to an addictive drug… but she couldn't resist. Before she had even made the conscious decision to do so, she had teleported to Sparklez, surprising him.

"Oh, hi! What brings you down here?" he asked casually. She almost forgot to respond, she was so taken with seeing him so close to her.

"Oh, I just came to watch! What are you working on?" She could very well see that he was working on a farm room, she just wanted to hear him speak. His voice was intoxicating.

"Just working on a farm; I picked up a lot of pretty random plants, I figured I might as well grow them and see what they're used for." He leaned against a wall, apparently tired from so much work on his base.

She couldn't resist. "Would you, uh… like any help?"

"No, I'd prefer to do this on my own, I don't think it would be fair to just have everything handed to me."

She almost cringed; he was right, she was basically handing everything to him on a silver platter. His wish was practically her command, and she was taking the thrill out of everything for him by making it easy. "I understand!" she said, trying her best to hide her feeling of guilt. In trying to help, she'd ended up doing the opposite. She vowed to herself that she'd lay off the help for a bit, let him do things on his own like he wanted to. She watched him as he went into his pool room and replaced the ceiling with those inverted sky blocks, she watched him as he modified hallways, and all the while she stayed out of his view. She was practically stalking him, but she didn't want to get caught. She felt wrong just watching him like this, but she couldn't help herself.

Deciding not to follow him for once, she stayed in the lair area while he went back to his spectre dimension, fully intending to move before he came back. To her surprise, he came back almost instantly, cursing his faulty key. He put the key back into his pocket and looked over to see her sitting in the corner.

"Are… are you okay? My Lady?" He asked; she could hear true concern in his voice, and it comforted her.

"I… I'm fine Spark- I mean Sparklez. I'm fine!" She said in a hurried tone.

"Would you like to… watch me work? You seem to like following me around…" For some reason, that statement was comforting. It showed her that he didn't detest her presence, that he was willing to have her around him.

"I would love to! I was actually… I was actually worried you were getting annoyed at my being around you so much, so I thought I should back off…" she trailed off, not really finishing her thought. Sparklez understood, though.

He held out his hand, and Ianite looked at it with slight surprise. "Well come on then! I'd love another set of eyes, I'm not really that good at building to be totally honest with you…" She giggled, and slowly rested her hand in his. He tightened his grip and pulled her up, throwing her a bit off balance to the point where she had to grab onto his shoulders to keep from falling. Realizing that she was not only very close to him but also touching him, she quickly withdrew, throwing her arms behind her back and blushing furiously.

Sparklez held back a chuckle; he beckoned for her to follow him as he started walking through the halls of his underground base, working on his bedroom now as the next room. Ianite tried her best to stay out of his way, but was occasionally called upon for creative consultation. She happily lent her opinion, her heart beating out of her chest every time he addressed her. She watched as he carved out a large hole in the rock of the mountain, sweat accumulating on his brow as he worked tirelessly. Occasionally he would mumble to himself, but Ianite barely noticed. She couldn't stop watching him, and while she was sure he was aware of this, he didn't comment on it.

She watched as he laid out an intricate carpet pattern, one that perfectly accented the materials he'd chosen for walls. He decided that it would be best to add some strips of inverted sky blocks into the ceiling, something that he consulted with her before doing.

"My Lady, what do you think about some inverted sky blocks in the ceiling?"

"Spark plug, I'd really prefer it if you'd call me Ianite…" she responded, giggling. "'My lady' seems so… formal."

"Alright _Ianite_ , what do you think about some inverted sky blocks?" He retorted with just a hint of sass.

"Well… would people be able to see in from above? This is your bedroom after all, wouldn't it be horribly invasive if someone could see in from the ceiling?"

"Nah, they shouldn't be able to see through the ceiling; I think it just shows the sky from any direction."

"In that case, I think they'd make wonderful skylights." She responded with a hearty smile.

"Well then, I guess I'm getting some stylish skylights!" He turned to add the new addition but hesitated, turning back to Ianite. "And by the way, Ianite… call me Sparklez." He had a kind expression, an adorable half-smile… her heart practically melted.

She continued watching as he set up bookshelves, promising to fill them later, possibly with his own volumes. He was about to start work on a long term project involving his ME System with a remote access terminal in his room when Ianite thought it would be appropriate to bring something up.

"Sparklez? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hm?" He turned to her, putting away the spectre key he was about to use.

"This is a bedroom… why haven't you added a bed yet?" Bringing up the topic of beds, she tried her best not to imagine his handsome sleeping face, only to epically fail.

"I don't really know, actually… I guess I just don't really use beds all that often." He said, seemingly surprised that the question came up. "Would you like to help me make one?"

Her heart fluttered at the prospect of helping him choose a bed. "How about… what about one of those carpenter's bed things? Didn't Guard Tom have on in his bedroom upstairs?"

"Oh yeah, he did! Hmmm… gimme just a second, lemme go make one." He pulled out his spectre key and evaporated into his personal pocket dimension. Ianite took these few moments to indulge in imagining Sparklez sleeping peacefully, his handsome face completely relaxed… She wondered, what would he wear when he slept?

She almost jumped when he suddenly reappeared in the room, instantly turning to her. Quickly, she wiped a dreamy look off her face before he could notice.

"Did you make the bed?" She asked as innocently as she could manage.

"Actually… I made two." Her heart almost stopped. "I figured I should make two since the room is an even number wide, and I'd like to have it centered, so…. Yeah." She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and Sparklez noticed. "Are you okay? You sound like you're breathing kinda heavily… is it the air down here?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"No, no, I'm fine!" She said as he carefully placed down the beds, their designs blank. "Ooooh, that's right, you can choose a design!"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which one…" he said as he cycled through them all. "Hmmmm… what do you think about this one?"

"I can't really see it from here…" It was an intricate design, and so she hopped up quickly to try to get closer. A little too quickly. She tripped on a fold in the carpet that she hadn't seen before, falling off balance and almost collapsing on top of Sparklez.

Thankfully he caught her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her to him to keep her from falling and to help her regain her balance, and she looked up to thank him- but his face was right there. His brow knotted with concern, his eyes deep with emotion, his lips… they looked so soft…

She didn't even know if he'd asked her anything, and she didn't have the presence of mind to care. She couldn't resist his lips… she leaned in and kissed him. Almost instantly, she realized what she'd done and pulled back, stepping away from him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She said, covering her face. "I- I- I shouldn't have done that…" she was almost in tears, she'd ruined her relationship with Sparklez…

She looked up when she felt his hand on her shoulder, expecting him to escort her out, but he didn't. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement; but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck with only the slightest bit of hesitation as he kissed her softly yet passionately. He wrapped his arms further around her, caressing her lower back as she kissed him harder. She was practically drowning in him, her thoughts completely muddled to the point of incoherence.

She barely even realized it when he led her over to one of the walls and pressed her against it. He kissed her just as hard as she was kissing him, pressing his body against her, the cold feeling of the wall balanced out be the heat of his body. She ran her hand through his short hair, accidentally displacing his sunglasses.

"Oops…" she said, giggling a bit.

"Don't worry about it…" He said with a half-smile, resting the sunglasses on the bookshelf next to them.

"Sparklez, I… I… I lo-" before she could finish the sentence she felt so conflicted about, he kissed her, apparently to intentionally interrupt her.

He pulled away only a bit, his lips still touching hers. "My lady…" he said, seeming like he didn't really have much else to say. She was about to ask him what he meant when he kissed her again, just as passionately as before. She practically melted at his touch, she couldn't take it anymore. He drove her insane, he sent chills down her spine, he made her skin crawl in the best ways. She made a decision to go further, and she stuck with it. She couldn't hesitate any more. She pushed his body away just enough to allow her to start unbuttoning his shirt; she did it quickly, and when he didn't stop her, she pulled it away and pressed her hands against his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and up his back, touching him wherever she could reach… and she got a bit more adventurous. Her hands ventured over his pants, below his belt… she rubbed his apparently growing erection ever so delicately.

Her heart was beating even faster than before, if that was even possible. She could feel him shiver as her hand caressed him, and it didn't surprise her when he decided to get adventurous too. His hands slid down from her lower back, down to her ass, then back up her sides. He slowly slid his hand over her side until he reached her breast. She looked him in the eye, pulling out of their kiss for only a moment.

He gave her a questioning look, seeming to ask if she was okay with this. She nodded ever so slightly, then leaned back in to meet him in another passionate kiss as he began to caress her breast. She could feel him getting harder as she continued to rub his erection through his pants. She let out a gasp as he stopped massaging her breast and pulled her top out of the way to reveal her bare skin. She barely had a moment to process it before he continued, taking her nipple between his fingers and lightly caressing it.

She broke the kiss, letting out a moan of pleasure; "OOOOOoohhhhh… oh my god… Sparklez that feels so good… oh my god don't stop…"

Deciding to go even further, Sparklez leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth, lightly licking circles around it and flicking it with his tongue. Ianite's back arched violently as she let out a loud moan of pleasure, her mouth wide open and her eyes closed. She tried to find a comfortable way to rest her head against the wall while he pleasured her, but she couldn't do it. Finally, she decided to simply pull out the pin that was keeping her hair in a bun, allowing her long purple hair to fall over her shoulders. She rested the pin next to his sunglasses.

Sparklez lightly bit her nipple, eliciting yet another moan from Ianite before he stood back up and kissed her once again. The kiss didn't last for long; he broke away, kissing his way over her cheek and down her neck. Involuntarily, Ianite raised her leg and wrapped it around him, lost in a feeling of euphoria. Her body felt hot, yet inexplicably relaxed; she couldn't help wanting to be as close to him as possible. He lightly bit her neck, driving her completely insane, and pushing her to bolder measures.

She reluctantly pulled his lips from her neck and wrapped her arms around him, swinging him around so that they had switched places. With Sparklez now the one with his back against the wall, Ianite got on her knees and unzipped his pants, her hands intentionally grazing his dick through the cloth, conveniently "forgetting" that her breast was still exposed.

He let out a low hum, doing nothing to stop her as she pulled down his pants and caressed his dick through his underwear. Smiling at his reaction, she slowly pulled down his underwear, allowing his erection to spring free. Not pausing even for a moment, she wrapped her hand around his dick, gently stroking up and down, watching his face as his eyes drifted closed and his mouth opened lazily. If possible, she felt him get harder in her hand… the idea was making her tingle. She continued to stroke his dick for several moments, letting him get used to the feeling of her hand against his bare skin before taking the next step. Without warning, she leaned forward, kissing the tip of his dick lightly, then slowly wrapping her lips around the head. She slowly circled the head of his dick with her tongue, eliciting a long, loud moan from Sparklez. Pulling her head away, she dragged her tongue along the underside of his dick while he looked down at her, smiling.

With their eyes still locked, she leaned forward again, gradually taking most of his dick in her mouth, then starting to bob her head back and forth. Sparklez couldn't maintain eye contact. He leaned his head back against the wall and involuntarily rested his hand on the back of Ianite's head. She sped up her bobbing, licking and sucking his dick in as many ways as she could, testing to see what made him feel good. He was exactly like Spark. The same things that drove him insane drove Sparklez up the wall, drawing out long and sensual moans of pleasure. She could feel his dick throbbing in her mouth as she took him all the way, pushing him to the edge, moaning herself as she sucked and swallowed a large amount of precum.

"I-Ianite… I-I'm so… close…" He practically whispered. The moment she heard that, she slid his dick out of her mouth, sucking up the remaining precum. He looked down at her, a downcast expression revealing his disappointment. That expression quickly changed as he watched her wipe a few escaped drips of precum from her lips, giving him a seductive look. She wasn't done.

Ianite stood, pressing her body against his and kissing him passionately, their tongues briefly intertwining. She broke the kiss, resting her head against his.

"Sparklez… you're staining my pants with your precum…" she whispered seductively. She pulled herself away to reveal that her pants were indeed stained. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I think I need them removed…" She nibbled his ear and kissed his neck, hoping he'd make the next move.

He did; he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her towards the bed, pushing her down on top of it. Before she could react, he pulled off her pants to reveal her lack of underwear, throwing her pants to the side. She was going to ask for something specific, perhaps more kissing, before Sparklez leaned down and spread her legs apart.

"What are yo- OOOOOOOOOoooHHhhh!" She moaned loudly as he kissed her clitoris. Her reaction told him all he needed to know, and he continued by sucking lightly, then quickly flicking his tongue over her clit.

Her moans of pure pleasure were echoing through the halls of the underground base; she gripped the sheets of the bed, trying to find some traction as Sparklez wracked her body with pleasure. He slid his tongue up and down her slit, swallowing some of her juices before continuing to focus on her clit.

Ianite's mind was blank, just a pure mess of pleasure and lust, all thought of any potential onlookers being trivial to her now. Had someone walked in on them, she likely would have told Sparklez not to stop. She held her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his now messy hair. She was letting out a constant moan of pleasure, she could feel herself getting closer and closer…

"Sparklez, I-I'm… oh my god… oh my GOD SPARKLEZ I'M CUMMING!" She screamed as her back arched violently and she bucked her hips, pressing his head harder against her clit as he continued to lick, suck and kiss. Her orgasm was like a tidal wave of pleasure, completely consuming her as she rode it out. Sparklez lifted his head and allowed her orgasm to subside after a few seconds.

Ianite was completely out of breath, she could barely move and she was almost entirely spent… but Sparklez hadn't come yet. Putting aside her lack of energy, she pulled him up to her face and kissed him, hard. She kissed him with as much passion as she kissed Spark, and for a moment, she thought she could see them as one and the same.

"Sparklez…"

"Yes, My Lady…?" He said quietly, lightly pecking her on the lips.

"I need you… I need you inside me. I want to feel your dick fill me up…" she moaned into his ear.

Almost before she finished her sentence, she could feel his hard dick pressing up against her slit. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, beckoning him to enter her. He obliged, slowly sliding his hard dick inside her, letting her get used to the feeling before continuing. She let out a moan of pleasure as he entered her, pushing her hips forward to try to get him to push in further. With no further hesitation, Sparklez gradually thrust all the way into her, pushing in as far as he could go.

Ianite moaned with pleasure as his dick filled her completely, his body pressing down on hers, her bare breast pressing against his skin. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Sparklez… fuck me… please… I need it so badly… I need you so badly…" Even though she was out of breath, her lust for him wasn't even close to sated yet. She wanted every inch of him… she wanted to kiss every bit of skin she could reach, she wanted to kiss him for eternity, and right now she wanted to have every inch of his hard dick inside her, fucking her until she couldn't stand properly.

Sparklez leaned down and bit her ear before whispering to her; "As you wish… My Lady..." With that, he began thrusting; not slowly, but not too fast. Ianite moaned, feeling as if her body was melting with pleasure, barely able to control her limbs anymore. Without even thinking about it, she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her so that she could plant yet another passionate kiss on his addictive lips.

Their tongues intertwined, their lips remained locked for as long as they could hold their breath, then they would break the kiss for just long enough to take a breath, and they would continue. Sparklez continued fucking her, increasing his pace gradually until he was pounding his hard dick into her, filling her completely with every thrust and warranting incredibly loud moans from Ianite. Deciding to change things up a bit, Sparklez reluctantly pulled his body away from hers just enough so that he could expose her other breast. Ianite's kissing became even more passionate, her grip tighter, as Sparklez massaged her breast, gently playing with her nipple and teasing her as he continued to fuck her.

Ianite broke the kiss for only a moment; "OH my god… Sparklez… oh my god keep fucking me, don't… stop… I'm so cloooosssseeee OOOOOOoooohhh…" she moaned as he sped up his thrusting.

"Mmmm… oh god Ianite I'm close… I'm so close…" Sparklez practically moaned back.

Ianite grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him down to her forcefully; "Don't you fucking stop… don't you dare stop… I want… I want you to… MMMMmmmm…" she couldn't finish the sentence, her pleasure taking her over almost completely.

"What do you want me to do…" he whispered in her ear. He sped up his thrusting as much as he could, fucking her as hard as possible and coming very close to shifting the bed with each thrust.

Managing to form a coherent thought, Ianite gave up on whispering and almost yelled her response; "Sparklez I want you to fuck me until we both come… make me come, please… I'm so fucking close…"

"Ianite… I'm close too… oh god I'm so close…" Sparklez responded. He could feel the pressure building up, and he wouldn't be able to hold it back for long. He kept thrusting, sensing that Ianite was on the verge of orgasm, trying to push her over the edge…

"Oh my god… oh my gOD SPARKLEZ I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, her body writhing beneath his. Her hands, still wrapped around his neck, scratched at his back, her lust and pleasure taking over her body as her orgasm wracked her mind.

He kept fucking her, not breaking his pace, continuing to fill her with his hard dick with each powerful thrust. Ianite seemed to be coming down from her pleasure high as Sparklez felt the pressure in his dick building to a point where he could no longer contain it.

"Oh my god… Ianite I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna fucking cum…" He moaned, his body wanting to release all of his pent up pressure.

Ianite wrapped her legs more tightly around him, now having some control over her limbs. She pulled him closer and whispered to him.

"I want you to cum inside me… I want you to fill me up with your warm cum, Sparklez, please cum inside me…" She moaned to him. Without hesitation, he obliged, pounding his dick into Ianite just a few more times as hard and deep as he could, eliciting loud moans of pleasure from Ianite, before he was unable to contain the built up pressure any longer.

"Ianite… IANITE I'M CUMMING!" He almost yelled as he thrusted his dick into her one last time, emptying his cum into her, filling her up with his warm cum as he closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure, riding his brief high. As he filled her with his cum, Ianite moaned in pleasure, bucking her hips towards him, trying to empty every last drop of his cum from his dick and into her.

Completely spent, Sparklez collapsed on top of her, his dick still inside her as his cum slowly leaked out of her and onto the bed. Before she could say anything, he positioned himself so that he could kiss her once more, refusing to break the kiss for several minutes. Once he did break the kiss to stare at her beautiful face, Ianite got up the courage to say what she'd been thinking the entire time.

"Sparklez… I-I... I love you…" There. She said it. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and not because she'd just had her second orgasm. Did he think the same? Oh god did she just ruin everyt-

"I love you too, My Lady." He said, smiling from ear to ear. She thought her heart had stopped, and she almost forgot to breathe. He… he loved her… he really loved her… her eyes started to well up, tears forming out of happiness. A happiness she hadn't felt since the last time she'd seen her husband. She couldn't hold it back anymore, and started crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much… oh god Sparklez I love you so much…" She kept going, continuously repeating herself. She kept doing so until she could feel herself tiring out. It seemed like Sparklez could tell that she was getting tired, so he reluctantly pulled himself out of her slit, still leaking his warm cum, and laid her back on the bed before lying next to her and pulling the sheets over both of them. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled close to his body, quickly falling asleep in his embrace. Sparklez soon followed suite, falling fast asleep with his beautiful goddess in his arms.

Their nap didn't last long. Several minutes later, Sparklez woke to the sound of someone using the elevators leading down from the fortress. He quickly jumped out of the bed, waking Ianite and pulling her with him. She heard as well and helped straighten the bed as best she could as well as grabbing her pants before teleporting away as Sparklez quickly pulled his pants back on and zipped them. He grabbed his sunglasses and quickly put them on only moments before Syndicate walked into the room at a leisurely pace.

"Sparklez, where have you been?" He asked in his usual accusatory tone.

"I've been making my bedroom; I mean I thought if this is gonna be my house, I might as well make it a little… homey." He said, trying his best to act innocent. Tom seemed to buy it, but noticed something.

"Why's the bed all messed up…?" he asked, coming in to take a closer look.

"Oh, I was, uh, testing it. I wanted to see if carpenter's beds were just as comfortable as normal ones, you know?" He thought it was a decent excuse.

"Makes sense. What about this stain here… did you spill something, what the fuck?" He said, pointing to the stain that Sparklez knew to be a mixture of his own cum and Ianite's juices. Fortunately, she'd wiped it up a little bit so that it wasn't so blatantly obvious, but he'd need to explain it somehow.

"Uh… I don't know what that is… OH, it's probably just a leak through the ceiling; I'll check later to see if there's an underground lake or something between here and the surface." Perfect. Hopefully he bought the excuse.

Syndicate almost looked suspicious for a moment, but bought the explanation. "Alright, well Jericho's been looking for you, man." With that, he made his exit. Sparklez waited until he'd heard Syndicate go back up all of the elevators before addressing seemingly empty air.

"Ianite…? Are you there?" He asked, hoping to have her come back. Without a moment of silence, she was in front of him again. She hadn't bothered to clean up at all, meaning that both of her breasts were still bare, and she was still without pants, his cum still dripping out of her.

"I'm here Sparklez…" She said, pure affection in her voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

"If you don't mind, My Lady… I'd like to do that a little more often…" he said, his forehead resting against hers.

"I thought you would never ask… and Sparklez, you know you should call me Ianite…" she said, a small smile creeping over her lips. Sparklez could sense that this was how she must have acted around Spark.

"Ianite?" He asked.

"Yes?" she responded quickly.

"I know I may not be your Spark… but you will always be My Lady."


End file.
